Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina Spellman, the major character of the series, is a half witch–half mortal who won't become magically empowered until she's sixteen. But age doesn't stop her from using magic. Sabrina uses her imagination while her aunts Hilda and Zelda uses a magical "Spooky Jar". Her one enemy, Gemini Stone, is sometimes jealous of Sabrina hanging with Harvey Kinkle. Biography Sabrina has a very amiable, extravert, outgoing personality. She is also very brave. She stands up for her friends and tries to help them whenever she can. Sometimes she can be selfish and use her magic for her own pleasure, but at the end of the day she usually realizes abusing magic is wrong and learns from her mistakes. Sabrina is very social and tries hard to fit in at school, even if it means using spells to do it. Like when she made clones of herself so she could join every school club or when she and Chloe used a shrink spell to fit into a pair of Waif Moth jeans. But when the spells backfire, Sabrina realizes being herself, doing what makes her happy, and not caring so much what other people think is better than trying so hard to fit in. Abilities *'Magic' *'Flight' Counterparts (Girl Version) * Emily or Lady (Thomas) * Rarity or Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Skye (PAW Patrol) * Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Suzi X (The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto) * Luci (Barney and Friends) * Katerina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Pinky (Pinky Dinky Doo) * P.H.D.B.B. (L.O.L Surprise!) * Tasha (The Backyardigans) * Scarlet O'Donnell (37 years old) (17 Again-2009) * Willow (Guess with Jess) * Summer (Henry Hugglemonster) * Amanda Chase (Anything Else-2003) * Barbie Roberts (Barbie) * Peg (Corn & Peg) * Amy (Sonic) * Veronica (Dads) * Dusty (Handy Manny) * Ariadne (Inception-2010) * Kat Von D (Jackass Number 2-2006) * Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Jill Taylor (21-2008) * Lady Syrett (23 Paces to Baker Street-1956) * Muffin (3rd and Bird) * Rachel Isum Robinson (42-2013) * Rosalie (48 Hrs.-1982) * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) * Nikki Wong (6Teen) * Anita (A Better Life-2011) * Princess Eugenie (A Breath of Scandal-1960) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Mother (A Christmas Story-1983) * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Jenny Wyeth (A History of Violence-2005) * Marianne Lorress (A Lady Without Passport-1950) * Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street-1984) * Anna (A Prayer for the Dying-1987) * Jessie Burns (A River Runs Through It-1992) * Katherine "Tulip" Brenner (A Wedding-1978) * Chyna Paeks (A.N.T. Farm) * Katie Burke (Abandon-2002) * Megan Carter (Absence of Malice-1981) * Monica Moreland (Accepted-2006) * Tami Oldham (Adrift-2018) * Jessie Wyler (Against All Odds-1984) * Jackie Kallen (Against the Ropes-2004) * Elaine Dickinson (Airplane!-1980) * Jessie Barnes (Alaska-1996) * Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland-1951) * Samantha (Almost Friends-2016) * Jane Burnham (American Beauty-1999) * Jeanne Martinez (American Guerrulla in the Philippines-1950) * Erica (An Unmarried Woman-1978) * Orange's Sister (Annoying Orange) * Amy Smith (Another 48 Hrs.-1990) * Fran Templeton (April Love-1957) * Claire Brown (Aquamarine-2006) * Emma Woodhouse (Emma-1996) * Lucille (Junie B. Jones) * Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) * Maria Hill (The Avengers-2012) * Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Baby Lola (Baby Looney Tunes) * Cody Zamora (Bad Girls-1994) * Faline (Bambi) * Amy (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Heather (Total Drama) * Abby (Abby Hatcher) * Holly (Bang the Drum Slowly-1973) * Dora (Battle for Dream Island) * Alma (Battle for the Planet of the Apes-1973) * Holly (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) * Laura Chartoff (Big Girls Don't Cry... They Get Even-1992) * Miao Yin (Big Trouble in Little China-1986) * Merie Garland (Blue, White, and Perfect -1942) * Jennifer Burrows (Boys and Girls-2000) * Yasmin (Bratz) * Olivia "Liv" Lerner (Bride Wars-2009) * Torrance Shipman (Bring it On-2000) * Akari Mitsu (Akari Mitsu/Miracle Canyon) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Nicole (Madeline) * Tiara Sparkles (Shopkins Shoppies) * Aurora (Disney Princess/Sleeping Beauty) Trivia *She is sometimes seen with Cindy Butler when the two have a witch task to do since her aunts are students of Cindy's grandmother. Category:Canon Characters Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch characters Category:Disney characters Category:Witches Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Girlfriends Category:Cousins Category:Daughters Category:Nieces